Most children at the age of 8-12 months try to crawl and then stand by themselves, holding onto furniture or other objects and often loose their balance and hurt themselves. Using the harness, as shown in accompanying drawings, will provide a simple elegant support that makes a baby""s first steps safer. It gives the child confidence and balance with very little assistance from the parent. The child walking harness allows for non-restrictive range of motion during a child""s early walking attempts by supporting their entire body weight evenly when needed to help cushion missteps and fills. The additional benefit of using the child walking harness is for the parent. The straps are ergonomically designed to minimize low back strain. The child walking harness is made of strong durable material with a soft fleece binding which allows for comfort around the child""s arms, legs and crotch.
xe2x80x9cFurther objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from the consideration of the drawings, photo pages and ensuing description.xe2x80x9d
The use of restrainers or harnesses for children has been in use for many years and in many forms of applications. However, it was mainly to restrict a child""s movement from an object, location, enclosure, or to restrict a child from running about. My invention relates to the safety of a child while a child or toddler is trying to walk and needs assistance. My invention provides for nonrestrictive movement of the child, but provides the toddlers"" needed xe2x80x9ctraining wheelsxe2x80x9d.
Kay, U.S. Pat. No. 4, 537,154 Shows an animal or child harness to enclose over a child or animal body. To hold a child or animal to a seat by means of a tether.
Hutchings U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,860 Shows a harness that is designed to support a child or person to be rehabilitated in walking. It fails to be safe for a toddler as the holding straps have to held apart to avoid closing of the straps to the head and neck of the child or person. Also, the connecting strap locks are located too close to the bearers neck and can cause injury and would not be suitable for toddlers or smaller children.
Herring, U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,426 Shows a harness that is basically designed to restrain a child to a chair or shopping cart seat.
Louks-Phillips U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,456 Shows a harness that is a combination of a bearer""s vest with a strap arrangement to hold a child in front of the person.
Olaiz U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,235 Shows a child harness that encloses the chest portion of a more mature child and a tether attachment to prevent the child from running away.
Kohn U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,839 Shows a harness that can fit a carrier person and a connectable portion that can hold a child, similar to Louks/Phillips U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,456.
Part Name
10 Front body panel
12 Rear body panel
14 Crotch connection
16 Snap button
18 Snap button
20 Front shoulder strap
22 Front shoulder strap
24 Releasable securing device
26 Releasable securing device
28 Releasable securing device
30 Releasable securing device
32 Panel extension
34 Panel extension
36 Panel extension
38 Panel extension
40 Holding strap
42 Holding strap
44 Adjustment plate
46 Aperture for holding strap
48 Aperture for restraining leash
52 Velcro pads
54 Rivet type fastener
56 Soft fleece binding
58 Spacing clip
This invention is specifically designed to provide a safe comfortable and simple child walking harness to help a child to learn to walk and provide non restrictive range of motion, balance and support during the child""s early walking attempts by supporting the entire body weight evenly when needed to help cushion missteps, falls and give additional benefit to the parent through the ergonomically designed holding straps to minimize low back pain and strain. The child walking harness also provides safety for children after they have learned to walk, especially in public places, around pools and beaches.